ReAwakening and ReBirth
by History-of-Myself
Summary: Post Revelations and the Big Game. Someone from the BAU's past is back and causing mayham again. Can the team save the newest victim of their past, and how will Reid deal with the trama that comes with it.
1. Window Reflection Films

Dsisclaimer: I sadly, do not own Criminal Minds; they belong to the wonderful creators of the show.

Spoilers: The Big Game and Revelations.

Need to know info: I have changed the ending of Revelations a bit, firstly, Tobias didn't die, he was just injured. Secondly, Tobias is currently in the same sanitarium as Reids' mother. And thirdly, Gideon is still a part of the team. It just makes everything work better for me.

Many thanks go to Kale-ness for beta-reading this. She found problems I didn't even knew where in there after the 3 times I proof-read it.

**Chapter 1: Window Reflection Films**

* * *

Freedom is just Chaos, with better lighting – Alan Dean Foster _"To the Vanishing Point"_

* * *

As Reid sat at his designated desk in the bull pen he let his mind wander. His wondering slowly turned from work to his past. Ever since Tobias, his memories were getting the better of him.

Reid settled in his chair unconsciously, and a memory that is a vivid, painful and heart breaking as the day it happened. The memory of the day he sent his mother off to the sanitarium. Seeing his mother cry and begging him to not do this, was something that put a lump in his throat and tears well up every time. If only the people close to him really knew what he did. Would they accept him in the same way to currently do…did once?

The images of him mother being taken away were running through his head like an old slide projector. Each one was imprinted in his mind. Each one bringing him closer to insanity. The current image being shown was the last look Reid saw of his mother. The image of his mother being led away by two male orderlies from the sanitarium. The last longing, wistful, tear jerking heart breaking look over her shoulder at him with tears running down her face. As she was slowly turning away, it seemed frame by frame, suddenly Reid was ripped away from the mind and memories that had him scared.

"Spencer…Reid…" Came the melodic and ticked off voice of Jennifer "JJ" Jareau.

"Oops, sorry I was reading the paperwork I have to do for the last case" Reid said looking down at the open case file on his lap.

"Good try genius. You read faster than a photocopier. You haven't turned the page in over 10 minutes. You were thinking about… him weren't you?" JJ said, sneering when she had to mention the cause of many problems.

"No, I was thinking about my mom, wondering how she is doing, wondering what she is doing."

"Oh, well you are late for the meeting in the conference room. I chose a new case for you guys to go to. Come on."

Reid followed JJ out of the bullpen and into the conference room looking down at the ground with embarrassment when his team mates looked at him with confusion and one team member looked at him with sadness in his eyes. Reid walked to the other side of the room to where the windows were and sat down in the big comfortable chair, he could see the people walking on the grounds of the FBI head quarters in Quantico, Virginia.

JJ handed out case files to the team and then stood in front of the screen with the remote to it in her hand.

"Ok, now this case is big, and it's bad. I wasn't going to let us take it; I had another all set up, until this morning. The original case files I gave you all first thing when I got here are for another case. This one is more close to home."

JJ looked at Reid with a sorry look. Every person looked down at the sticky note on the file in front of them and then at Reid with a look of horror stamped on their faces.

"You have to be kidding me. How the hell did this happen?! How could he escape?! He was supposed to be under close and constant watch. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!!!" Came the response of the enraged Derek Morgan.

Computer whiz Penelope Garcia had tears rolling down her cheeks, JJ had tears in her eyes, Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner was looking at the file with a blank face, Jason Gideon was sitting in his chair with his hands folded together with an upset expression, clearly deep in thought, and Emily Prentiss was looking around the room at the other members with a shocked and upset look on her face.

Reid was sitting in his chair beside the window, with his forehead resting against the glass with no expression. Reid just sat there looking out the window. His memories slowly taking over him again. This time they were the memories of a different person, a person who he had encountered every time he closed his eyes. His face engraved into the backs of his eyelids. The smell of burning fish livers surrounded him, feeling the welts on his feet reform, the stinging in his veins, the blood pouring out of a cut on his temple.

The room was spinning. He needed out. Air was not entering his lungs. He needed it..no he didn't, he could fight it. The painful memories were attacking him from all sides.

* * *

That is the first chapter. I will try to get the next one out soon. 


	2. Rewind and Repeat

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Criminal Minds

Message from the author: I forgot to thank Kale-ness on in the last chapter for being my beta reader.

Also I would love to thank the 4 people who reviewed on the first chapter. All of them were really nice it made me feel good. So thank you to you 4, I hope you know who you are.

Spoilers: The Big Game, Revelations, and basically the whole series. Sorry.

**Chapter 2: Rewind and Repeat**

* * *

If history repeats itself, and the unexpected always happens, how incapable must Man be of learning from experience. - George Bernard Shaw

* * *

_She is starting to stir, the drugs must be wearing off. Time for more. Keeping her sedated and unconscious is the best thing for now. She doesn't look very comfortable right now. So far she has been drugged for the past 3 days. What a shame that I have to hurt her like this. She will make a wonderful present._

As she is lying on the ground chained to the support beam of the cabin, he could clearly see her eyes darting back and forth behind her eyelids. He pulls out the small vial of the drug that he uses to keep her under. He fills a syringe of the clear liquid and then injects it into her awaiting arm. He can see her tense body relax as the drug starts to take effect over her body.

He was going to kill her, but he couldn't. She wasn't sinning or going against God in anyway possible. She could have been an angel; in fact she even looked like one. With her long flowing blond hair, fair skin, and her big brown doe eyes. She was the definition of innocence. He was just going to have to save her and give her as a present.

Would they come save her like they saved that lying sinner? Oh, why is he even wondering that? Of course they will. The sinner will not want anyone to go through what he did. He shook his head at the thought of that devil. Betraying his mother. He is going to pay for that.

He walked outside to his breaking down, falling apart vehicle to get the equipment he would need in order to give the sinner and his friends a look at the gift. To see if she is worthy of their attention. Worthy of their care. He walked back into the cabin with his arms full of computer equipment, thousands of dollars worth of it. Everything he would need to find more sinners and to show the sinner, that is always on his mind, the gift that he got for him.

With a quick glance over to the fallen angel, he hung his head and got to work setting up for her big debut.

* * *

"Miss. Garcia, someone sent you a package. There is no return address and no name on it. Are you willing to accept?" asked the secretary at the front desk of the Quantico FBI headquarters in Virginia.

"Yes I will." Came the reply of the whimsical computer geek.

After Garcia signed for the package she walked into the room filled with her babies. Her computers. Garcia sat down in her comfortable high backed chair, and opened the package that she had set down on her desk while getting herself situated back into the office after a weekend of relaxation.

With child-like glee on her face, Garcia ripped open the package thinking that it was another gift from her friends back home. Inside the big box were those annoying packing peanuts that drove the most patient and sane person up the wall and to 'Never Never land'. As Garcia rummaged through the little demons, she came to notice that there was another box. She pulled that one out and turned it around and around looking for a name, address or clue as to who sent it to her and what was inside of it.

Garcia ripped open the box to find a letter sitting on top of a layer of packing peanuts. Garcia opened the letter and started to read. As the messy hand written words that covered the page started to process through her mind and make sense the more panic and anxiety started to settle upon her normally carefree personality. She rummaged through the box to see if there was anything else hidden away in the peanuts.

Once she was satisfied that there was nothing left in either of the boxes that she needed, she ran from her computer lab with the letter and her laptop into the conference room where the rest of the team was slowly trying to piece together little bits of the information that they have while they waited for the jet to be prepared to take off.

"Guys, I'm really sorry for busting in here, but there is something that you are going to want to see." Said a tired and worried Garcia.

Garcia put the letter onto the scanner, which then projected the image onto the screen, she then set up her computer to hook up to the screen as well.

"Here is a letter I just received in the mail."

When Garcia was satisfied that everyone was done looking at the letter on the screen, she turned to her computer, pressed a button so that is was shown on the big screen for all to see, then hit another two button.

The screen went blank and then words began to scroll across.

_A gift to start off the new year for the sinner and his friends. _

_The armies of Satan will not prevail._

The screen then started to show a live video feed that had everyone in the room lifting their jaws off the floor.

* * *

Next chapter out soon. 


	3. Hear no Evil

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Criminal Minds

Note from the author: from this chapter on I will have a quote or song in the story somewhere, or at the end of the chapter. People must send me a message with the correct name of the person saying the quote and the movie, or song title and artist. The first person with the correct answer will have the special honor of being in the story as a character.

Chapter 3: Hear no Evil

* * *

Click for further information about this quotation"The whole secret to live is to be interested in one thing profoundly and in a thousand things well. – Horace Walpole.

* * *

The video that the Behavioral Analysis Unit saw was something that they hoped they would never see again. Something that haunted the entire team. It plagued them in their sleep. Especially a certain member of that team. With this problem of a memory that will not go away, the team has the misfortune, because every time they look something-someone- the memory pops back up, along with the fear and anxiety that they felt the first time they had to experience the problem, before it was a memory.

Now, here it was, now other people are going to be feeling the same way they are, and they have to live through it again. Any person, if they were to walk into the conference room, would be able to see and hear the thoughts of every person.

_Will we be able to live through this for a second time?_

_Will we be able to catch him?_

_How will _**He **_be after this?_

_Where is he?_

_Why is this happening to us?_

All of these thoughts were clearly visible on the faces of the BAU.

On the screen was the video.

A video that was of a young girl tied to a chair slowly coming out of what the team could identify as a drug induced sleep. She looked like an angel. Long blonde hair and pale skin. She appeared to be dressed in a small flowing white filmy dress or night gown. Soon a voice came over the speakers.

"Hello sinner. And hello to the sinners friends as well."

Dr. Spencer Reid gave a shudder, and looked like he was going to run, then the sound of the girl in the video groaning. Reid squared his jaw away, and clenched the arms of his chair. A look of determination came over his face.

"I hope the sinner appreciates all of the hard work that I have done in order to find this angel. To find someone so pure and innocent in **the **city of sin is ever so hard. But my my my, she is a catch isn't she."

The team started to take notes about everything that the voice in the video said. Everyone now knew that he is or was in Las Vegas, Nevada recently, because that is where the girl on the chair was abducted from.

"Sinner, I recently met your mother at the wonderful sanitarium I was forced to have a visit at. As you can tell, it only helped me get rid of that sniveling brat. Your mother is very nice; she treated me with kindness even though I tried to kill you. She would read to me, and I learned more about you and your team than I ever could have hoped, **Spencer Reid**."

The girl in the chair lifted her head and looked around, trying to orient herself with her surroundings. She then noticed the man close to her, and tried to focus in on him. The man looked in the corner, made a face and then looked back at the girl and laughed.

"Ah, how nice of you to finally wake up and join us. We were having a discussion with the agents of the BAU. Me and them go back a couple of years now. Go ahead and say hello to them, go ahead, I won't hurt you if you do"

The girl simply murmured a soft sound of fear, she didn't say anything, but the look in her eyes was enough to make Reid even more determined to save her.

"Good bye for now sinner and company. I need to find another person in this hell on earth to sacrifice. Shouldn't be too hard. Hope to see you soon, I know I will"

The video feed cut out, and then action in the conference room started right away. Hotch telling everybody that the jet is ready, and that we will be flying out to Las Vegas right away. He then was on the phone with the Las Vegas police department getting clearance to go there, not that it mattered. They would get him whether they were invited or not.

* * *

Ok, so here is the quote. This chapter it is from a song.

_Stop, look and listen baby that__'__s my philosophy__If your __rubberneckin__ baby well that__'__s all right with me__Stop, look and listen baby that__'__s my philosophy__Its called __rubberneckin__ baby but that__'__s all right with me_

Send me a message with the song name and the artist and you will get to win a guest spot in the story. WooHoo.


	4. Past Present Future

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Criminal Minds

Authors note: Thanks to all who played along with my dorkyness. The song was indeed Rubberneckin' by the King, Elvis Presley. Also, for the next week, it is going to be a couple days in between updates due to exams. Merci in advance for your understanding/love/hate mail.

**Chapter 4: Past Present Future**

* * *

There is no difficulty that enough love will not conquer; no disease that enough love will not heal; no door that enough love will not open. – Emmet Fox

* * *

_Where am I? Why can't I see properly? Am I at the hospital? No I can't be, I'm sitting in a chair…I think. Dear Lord, please help me. I am scared and don't know what to do._

The girl in the chair looked around at her hazy surroundings hoping to focus on something, and be able to sort out where she is. Slowly the objects that are all around her began to solidify and make recognisable shapes.

The outline of what appeared to me a man loomed over her, starting out as a dark blob and slowly turning into a body and a face with features. When she saw the dark look that filled his face she opened her mouth and gave a scream of horror. She suddenly knew what has happening, and she remembered what the last thing she remembered before the big black sea of her dreams took over.

* * *

The night was beautiful. The sky was clear and there was a full moon and many stars shining bright, warm light breeze would make her long blonde hair float in the current of the air, the sent of autumn also evident.

She was walking through the quiet and very quaint neighbourhood in which she has lived for almost 5 years. She knew the area well, and would often take a walk later on during the evening when her life had calmed down after a long day of work and class.

So taking a walk on that night, nothing much had changed, except for the bad feeling that she had in her gut all day. When she left her little house that feeling increased to a crippling pain. After a very short three minutes into her walk, the feeling and pain began to get to her, so she turned back, thinking that an early night just might be the best thing for her.

As she neared her house she saw her neighbour. She slowed her walked, and gave her a wave and said hello, bid her a good night and then entered her house. Turning on the lights she sat down on the little bench that sat in her front hall and took off her shoes. She walked up the stairs and went to take a bath. After about half an hour in the soothing water, that eerie feeling still hadn't gone away. She got out of the tub, and put on her pyjamas, and then went downstairs to turn off the lights and lock the front door. After turning the lock and bolt into place she didn't even have the chance to turn fully before a hand wrapped itself around her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She felt a sting in her arm and she felt her body relax and collapsed into the arms of the unknown person.

* * *

Reid walked the length of the jet repetitively trying to figure out what was going to happen next. Every so often he would stop and tell himself that thinking ahead three moves will not help him now like it would normally in a chess game. Making a profile for this killer wasn't really needed. They had dealt with him before hand, they knew the way he worked, and how he thought. Or at least they used to. Maybe he had changed, be seemed the same when he spoke to the team. Reid finally sat down and opened the case file the held the information about the poor girl in "the video".

Name: Cady Guevara

Age: 23

Height: 5'4

Weight: Approx. 120 lbs

Caucasian

Hair colour: Blonde

Eye colour: Brown

Education: Student at University of Nevada, Las Vegas, Major in History, minor in Sociology.

Occupation: Bennington Sanitarium,

Address: 380 Willow Boulevard, Las Vegas, Nevada.

Reid knew that area of town, it was quiet, and very beautiful. Just like he thought she would be.

The plane was preparing to land in Las Vegas, the team had their assignments. Morgan, Hotch and JJ were going to her work place, Reid, Gideon and Emily were to go to her home, look for anything that could help and talk to her neighbours.

* * *

Reid got out of the SUV with Hotch, Gideon and Emily. He noticed that the neighbourhood was the same as he remembered it. Emily walked up to the house beside the one that belongs to Cady, rang the door bell and when a tall woman with curly auburn hair opened the door, some words were exchanged and then both of them walked to were Reid, Hotch and Gideon were standing.

Emily introduced the girl as Amalia. She was the last person to have seen Cady that night.

"So, Amalia, you live next door to Cady," Emily started "Does she do anything repetitively, or scheduled? Do you talk to her often?"

"I saw her last night, but only briefly. She went for her walk when the sun went down like she always does, but she wasn't feeling well, so she came home early. She has had a busy week like she always does. That girl is a saint I swear. She works at the Bennington Sanitarium trying to help people, and get a better feel of the way the human mind works. She gets far more attached to the patients there. She also works at an animal rescue center about 30 minutes away from here. She will often work with an animal and then bring it into the sanitarium. She says that the people there love it."

Reid felt something in his chest kick start.

"Does she talk about the patients to you, or tell you what she does there a lot?" Gideon questioned.

"Well Cady loves to read, she will read anything, and is generally done way before anybody else. She told me of a lady who is a patient at the sanitarium that has a book club of sorts. Diana I believe her name is. Cady will often sit through the conversations about the books that Diana will have, sometimes she even finds new books for her to read, or buys her newer copies, or gets them rebound."

"Has Cady ever talked about other patients? Please this is really important."

Amalia scrunched up her face and looked like she was thinking hard.

"She mentioned someone by the name of Tobias. Tobias… Hank? Hankie? Hankle…yea that's it. His name was Tobias Hankle."

The BAU members that were present all looked as though they got kicked in the gut, but then they all looked at Reid as if to gauge his response.

"Why do you look like that? Do you know him? What's going on, I want demand to know what is going on!"

Hotch and Emily pulled her aside and wrote down everything that she knew about Tobias, and what Cady told her about him. Gideon stood near Reid, silently watching.

Reid stood leaning against the huge SUV and stared at the little white house that Cady Guevara lived in.

* * *

Ok, so in case you didn't read the authors note at the top, updates are going to be almost non existent for the next week and a half. I have exams and final demonstrations to do for high school. I have to do well, so yea.

And here is this weeks "Contest" It is from a movie by the way. I need the name of the person who said it and which movie.

_"Razors pain you, rivers are damp, acid stains you, drugs cause cramps, gun aren't lawful, nooses give, gas smells awful, you might as well live."_

Enjoy


	5. Seclusion Illusion

Authors Note: I realised my mistake from the last chapter, Cady isn't a studying sociology, she is studying psychology. My bad.

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to write and post this chapter. I had exams and it took up all of my spare time, starting a new semester at school, I've had problems galore with that, and then the writers strike, so that meant less Reid to draw inspiration and drool from, also due to all of these things adding up together I got massive writers block. However one good thing came from all of this, I passed all of my exams, and I became an Honour Roll student –does happy dance- so yea, I'm really sorry, and this chapter was also hard to write due to it having to be a filler chapter, important yet boring.

So to sum this all up, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

**Chapter 5: Seclusion Illusion**

* * *

Always acknowledge a fault. This will throw those in authority off their guard and give you an opportunity to commit more. – Mark Twain

* * *

Agents Morgan, Hotch and JJ sat in the SUV, which they were given upon landing, outside of the Bennington Sanitarium. Hotch was giving Morgan and JJ a quick over view of Cady Guevara, the girl that was in the video. From what they could gather, Cady worked most of the same days as Patrizia. Also Cady and Patrizia went to the same school, University of Nevada. Both of them were History and Psychology.

Hotch looked out the window to see a brown haired girl that he believed to be Patrizia walking up to the front doors of the sanitarium. He got out of the SUV, straightened his suit and walked over to her leaving Morgan and JJ to run after him after realising that he left.

Patrizia looked behind her to see that a tall, dark haired man was walking at a rather brisk pace towards her. She stopped and opened the main door to the sanitarium waiting for him to catch up to her. She also noted the two people behind him running to catch up while trying to straighten up their clothes and appearance; she could see the badge that was firmly attached to the belt of the darker person.

"Excuse me, are you Patrizia?" asked the dark haired man, slightly out of breath.

"Who's asking?"

"FBI, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner of the Behaviour Analysis Unit." He replied while flashing his shield.

"Interesting, what can I do for you Mr. Hotchner, and I'm sorry for the hostility, I don't exactly work in a place where trust is major."

"I completely understand."

At this point the two others that were running after the agent now were standing by the doors.

"This is Special Agents Morgan and Jareau."

"Hello, so may I ask what I can do to help you."

"Yes, your friend Cady, we need you to tell us about her, tell us details, habits, everything."

"Cady is a private person, she keeps things to herself, as good of a friend to her that I am, I hope, there are things that she doesn't feel the need to tell and express, I know that she might as well be the Virgin Mary reincarnated."

"Does Cady do anything that could be considered a sin?"

"I don't even have to think, she is kind, always helping, still a virgin, doesn't lie, yet doesn't tell the truth, she isn't vain, greedy or anything else. Cady, like I said, should become a saint, people should pray to her."

"Is there anyone that you know or have heard of, having had a problem with Cady? Any information that you give us will be a big help."

At this point Patrizia could tell that Agent Hotchner was now fishing for information, getting curious she started asking the questions.

"Mr. Hotchner, may I ask why you are questioning me about Cady, if there is something going on, she should be the one you talk to, not me. And since you just gave had a look on your face that doctors have when telling of a loved ones death, and your fellow agents inability to look me in the eye without pity being plastered all over their face, I'm assuming something has happened to Cady, and you better tell me what happened now!"

All throughout Patrizias' tirade her voice had raised not only in octave but also in pitch. Something was wrong, and she knew it. These FBI agents weren't just here to have a nice little conversation over some tea and cakes.

"Patrizia, Cady is in trouble. She has been kidnapped by a mister Tobias Hankel. He was admitted here over a year ago. We need to know why he chose her, and anything else. I'm sorry, but that is all we can tell you, other than she is still alive. Now shall we go somewhere else to talk about this?"

Patrizia nodded and on shaky legs she led them inside of the Sanitarum to the secluded conference room where they could talk without interruptions.

* * *

No readers contest this chapter. 


	6. Name to Voice

Authors note: I do not in any way shape or form, own Criminal Minds, or any of the story lines that I may use from the show, I do however own Cady, and some of the original character that I add in here, even if they are made by other people or represent them. I own them, because I am the all mighty creator, no not God, just the all mighty. And yes I do respond to that.

I have also written the next chapter, I just need to type it and post it, it should be up by Saturday or Sunday.

Chapter 6: Name to …voice

HYPERLINK " \o "Click for further information about this quotation"A thinker sees his own actions as experiments and questions--as attempts to

find out something. Success and failure are for him answers above all.

**Friedrich Nietzsche**** (1844 - 1900)**, _The Gay Science, section 41_

Cady slowly came to and groaned. Her whole body seemed to hurt. She could smell something burning, not yet sure as to what it is, she could feel the hard wooden frame that she had been tied to, along with the ropes that held her in place. Her ears were ringing, indicating that where ever she was, nothing was near by; the only sounds were of breath escaping her lungs after each breath, a fire crackling and silence. She could taste the air, it was different, it seemed to have something wild about it. As for what she could see, it was hazy, but it appeared to be a wooden roof, a log roof.

Cady began piecing together everything that she knew about her surroundings.

_'I'm in a cabin in the woods.'_

As she started to panic her reasoning and instinct came into play, along with what she had finished of her degree in psychology. Cady managed to calm herself down enough to hear the sound of snow crunching beneath feet. Cady looked toward the sound and shuddered when she noticed that her sight had returned to her, and she could see the handle to the cabin door start to turn. Fear instilled itself in her, making her stomach do flips, and her heart to leap into her throat. Cady didn't know what to do, she had two choices. Either allow herself to be seen awake or to pretend to be asleep in the hopes that who ever was coming would her alone. Cady chose the latter of the two.

She quickly dropped her head as the door opened slowly. The footsteps of the unknown person echoed throughout the cabin. Cady heard a couple noises that could be associated to the fireplace in the corner of the cabin. Cady slowly cracked her eyelids open a bit in order to see the location of the unknown person.

"Time to open your eyes Angel!"

The voice belonged to the stranger by the fire. The words swirled all around the cabin, making Cady shiver. The voice was familiar, as was the name he used for her, _Angel_, it was a pet name for her sued by some of her patients at Bennington Sanitarium.

The pet name started when a new patient came in, they had to sedate him just to keep other patients, nurses and security personnel safe. She had drawn the straw when it came time to give him his medication when the approximate time that his sedative would wear off. Cady had sat at his bedside for 20 minutes when he had finally came around. He had a brief moment of panic, so she had leaned over him and spoke softly and calmly to him. He had calmed down as she talked to him, he looked at her, smiled and then said that Raphael and his dad were right. God would send an angel to him. He had repeated Angel a couple of times, smiled, and by that time Cady had been able to get him to take his medications. She then pulled up his blankets and told him to get some sleep. His smile had gotten bigger, nodded, then rolled over and fallen asleep.

His name was…

"Angel, what are you thinking about? Is it me? IS IT?!"

He sounded mad.

"Yes Tobias, I was thinking of you, of the day you were brought to Bennington, the first time we met. Do you remember that day Tobias?"

Cady spoke to him in calm even tones, noting the change in his eyes as she talked to him. His eyes getting darker at the mention of the past.

Yes I am cutting it short, the next one has Drama Drama Drama. Squee. No Reid in this one, will he be in the next one? Maybe. Will Reid and the rest of the BAU be arrive in time to save Cady? Stay tuned.

Oh and for the readers contest, it is from a movie, the quote is……….

"Obviously, Doctor, you've never been a 13-year-old girl."

I want the name of the movie, and the character who said it.


	7. Liar, Liar

Authors note: Okay, I do not in any way own Criminal Minds. I do own Cady however.

I would love to get some more reviews. I got 2 reviews for the last 2 chapters I posted. Now I at least want 3 for this chapter before I post again. If you do not want to review, then send me a private message. I do respond to all reviews and messages. It makes me feel good about my writing.

I have also recently gotten Criminal Minds Season 1, and I already own Season 2, so I'm constantly watching, so I have inspiration. And we all know inspiration equals into more chapters. Be proud, be very proud.

Love, The All Mighty!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Liar, Liar, pants on fire.**

* * *

All religion, my friend, is simply evolved out of fraud, fear, greed, imagination, and poetry. **Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

"We are not to speak of that!"

He was angry.

"And why not Tobias? Did you not go there? Did you not make memories there?" Cady countered.

She needed him to admit to it.

"No, Bennington never happened. We do not speak of it. I told you, WE DO NOT SPEAK OF IT!!! IT NEVER HAPPENED!!!" Tobias was spitting mad.

"Tobias, if Bennington never happened, then why am I here? Our paths never would have passed any other way. If Bennington never happened, then neither did I."

"You did happen, you did."

"No Tobias. You just said that your stay at Bennington never happened, therefore we did not meet. You can not have it both ways. So what is the truth? Did Bennington happen? Or didn't it? Tell me now Tobias."

Tobias was on his knees before her, sobbing.

"Stop it Angel. Angels are supposed to be kind and help you, not be mean and hurt. Why are you doing this Angel?"

"I am trying to help. Sometimes when you help people, it can come across as mean and hurtful, but the intention was to be kind. Do you understand Tobias?"

Tobias shook his head from side to side in response.

"When Raphael, my father and I tried to help, we were sent to Bennington. It hurt us."

_Oh dear, _Cady thought, _this is not good, I'm just confusing the poor guy now. Things are not working as I had hoped__. I can see where his confusion is. He thought he was helping; all the while he was killing and hurting people. Then being told it's wrong, and I'm sitting here tied up, doing something similar to what he did, telling him its okay. If he doesn't snap and have an episode, then things will be going good for everyone._

"Tobias, I don't know what to tell you. I understand that I'm confusing you, but this is something that people spend their whole lives learning and trying to understand. I'm sorry about what I have done to confuse you. Please forgive me."

Tobias had a look on his face like he was being torn into two halves."

"Tobias, what am I?"

"An angel?"

"To you I am, but what am I to other people?"

"A woman?"

"A woman, yes, but not the answer I'm looking for. What am I?"

"A human being?"

"Yes. I am a human being. What are you?"

"A human being?"

"That's right. So if a human being hurt another human being, shouldn't it hurt them in turn? Wouldn't that seem wrong?"

Tobias sat on the floor, his eyes searched Cady's face, then he turned and faced the fire place. He mumbled a response to the question.

"I'm sorry Tobias, I couldn't hear you. Your facing the wall away from me, please can you say it again?"

"I said it does hurt me when I hurt others, but I do it so that they can be free. I am serving God. I do Gods work, and he will protect me."

"Really, that's interesting. It also hurts me when I have to hurt others, but I am serving the majority of the citizens of Las Vegas, and some other groups of people. Who do you think protects me? No one, that's who."

"You're wrong Angel. The Liar and his team members protect you."

At this point Tobias is stomping around the cabin. He went over to a table that a brown briefcase type of bag was on. He pulled out two laptops, some wires and a couple of antennas. He turned them on. He started to set them up to do something. A different image came to each of the lap top screens. One image was of her sitting in the cabin, still tied to the chair, and the other image was of a man sitting at a table looking rather stressed as he read a couple papers. There were three other men and three women walking around in the background. Cady was running the words that Tobias had spoken through her head trying to figure them out.

"The Liar? And his team mates? Tobias what is going on?"

At this point the man that the camera was focused on, on the computer screen had perked up, he had done so as soon as Cady had said 'The Liar'. The others that were in that same room were now surrounding him staring at what Cady guessed to also be a computer.

"The liar is going to come and try to save you I know he will, and then I will get him,

Tobias had an evil shine to his eyes

His mother is one of the patients at Bennington. A one, Mrs. Diana Reid."

"What does Diana's son have to do with this?"

"The Liar has everything to do with this! He is the reason you are here!"

* * *

No readers contest, it is in the last chapter. Send me the answer to the last one and I will put a new one in here. 


	8. As you wish my lord

Disclaimer: I own nothing, hell I don't even own myself.

Authors Note: Okay, I'm back, and still without a beta. This chapter is short, and for that I apologize. I found the old chapters that I wrote and lost. So here we have one. I'll work as hard as possible in order to get the next chapter typed and posted.

Chapter 8: As you wish my lord.

Experience is the name that everyone gives their mistakes – Oscar Wilde

Reid sat in a chair near the back of the room, he had set himself up an area to work at. With one of the laptops in front of him with records on the screen, found by Garcia, case files spread all around him and papers with notes on them. Intently reading, Spencer Reid sat hunched over, getting more frustrated by the second. Suddenly the glow on the desk shut off, the speakers hissed and then a video feed came onto the screen.

Reid knew right away that Tobias was sending him 'a gift'.

Tobias was talking to the girl, Cady, and then the audio kicked in. Reid could finally hear what was happening. When Tobias mentioned 'the Liar' Reid knew that things were not going to go good.

By this time the rest of the BAU team had gathered around Reid, watching the video.

"She has spunk" commented Morgan.

At that point Gideon decided to speak.

"She is smart too. I have the feeling that she will be able to keep him calm until we can find her."

Reid sat back and let his thoughts swallow him whole. Morgan leaned against the wall with his cell phone to his ear talking to Garcia about tracing the live feed.

"Garcia is going to see what she can do, as long as the live stream remains on, we might have a good chance."

The door to the conference room was flung open and the police chief ran in with a case folder and a CD case in his hands.

"We got what we believe to be another victim from your multiple personality's guy. The victim is a school teacher, teaches history at the local high school. Your 'Un-sub' left the video at the scene.." The police chief rattled the CD case.

Hotch grabbed the case and inserted the disc into the laptop.

The sounds of someone reading a passage from the bible and crying filled the room. One of the homicide detectives came into the room with his notebook open caught a glance at the computer screen, paled, and promptly left the room.

Morgan leaned over Reid's shoulder and stopped the disc.

Everyone in the room was pale and had a look of disgust etched into their face.

Morgan left the spot he had spent the last while in and punched the door, swearing loudly as he did so.

"He is back to his old tricks. He was difficult enough the first time we had to deal with him, now he changed the way he kills. This is bull-shit!" Morgan said fuming.

Gideon stood up and started talking.

"He has changed. There are no signs of multiple personalities in any of the crime scenes. He is doing this on his own accord. This means that now we take the old profile, and create a new one."

This got the team started.

"He has changed, he is no longer himself and his father. He does not share his body. So now he holds the psychopathic tendencies."

"He has a history of mental illness, therefore he is mentally fragile."

"Strict and religious upbringing."

"Messy and unorganized."

"Revenge and vengeance driven."

"Leaving the video at the scene shows that he is confident. Cocky even. He is throwing it in our faces."

"He was organized the first time, everything was planned. Now he is even better. He knows how we work and how we are going to find him. He is very analytical."

"He knows what he wants, and he is going to do what he can to get it."

JJ wrote everything down, that way the team could keep track of the way things were going. The team was getting even more frustrated with the way that things were going.

Reid sat there thinking about the last two points that the team brought up. Tobias wanted the liar, he wanted Reid. Why not give Tobias what he wanted.

Well, I hope you enjoyed that short little chapter. I worked very hard on it....not really. Haha. I still need a Beta, so if you want, message me. One of the main jobs is to kick my butt into writing. I'm very bad for coming up with a bunch of ideas, starting a story, and never finishing.


	9. As Commanded

**Authors Note:** Yeah, so far I'm doing well for getting these old chapters up. I know I left with a really bad cliff hanger, but I am here to finish the last chapter. I didn't intend to originally end the chapter like that, but who doesn't love a good cliff-hanger.

**Chapter 9: As Commanded.**

* * *

All human actions have one or more of these seven causes: chance, nature, compulsion, habit, reason, passion, and desire. – Aristotle

* * *

Nothing had changed for Cady. She was still in the chair, watching Tobias as he plotted and schemed against who he dubbed 'The Liar'. Cady kept a watchful eye of Tobias, managing to talk him out of going through most of his evil plans, as she called them.

"Angel, I'm going out. Stay here and don't talk to anyone." Tobias laughed and then injected her with something making her pass out quickly. Her last conscious thought of how she hoped someone would find her soon and save her. Then her head rolled loosely on her neck.

* * *

Tobias snuck into the house as quietly as possible, trying not to alert the person inside of his presence. The man was cuddled up to a young lady. His wedding ring had a slight twinkle in the light from the TV. Tobias checked, her hands were bare of any rings, she could be spared. This adulterer would simply have to pay, and he was going to, with his life.

The girl got up and said the typical movie line.

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable."

When she was out of the room is when Tobias struck. His knife gracefully, almost dancing, cut through the air, skin, fatty tissue and muscle. Blood flowed freely, staining the carpet and the couch. The blood started out ruby red then turned into more of a rust colour. The smell of blood left a coppery taste in Tobias` mouth, the familiar taste that he relished every time he got to experience it. Tobias dipped his finger in one of the pools of blood and wrote on the wall, the scripture about adultery, the still warm blood pouring down his hands and arms, quickly coagulating.

Tobias then walked out of the house as calm and a quiet as he was entering. The darkness of the night enveloped him, hiding him from the view of others on the street. As the night enveloped him, Tobias was filled with joy; he had cleared the earth of one more sinner, one less person to contaminate his Angel, one more `present` for the `Liar`.

* * *

Cady was still in her drug induced sleep when Tobias returned to the cabin. He had a flash of consciousness when he noticed how much blood he was covered in and then how angelic his Angel is. How could not ruin her, he could not have her corrupted with the evils with the blood of the adulterer that covered him.

The Angel was to remain pure; Tobias had spent all of his time in the hospital making sure that she remained that way, but that was hard, especially with the 'Liar's' mother at the hospital as a patient. Angel seemed to enjoy spending time with the mother, they would talk about books that they have read, and Angel was so smart.

Angel spent all of her time working to make sure that the people at the hospital were happy and trying to get to know them, making their stay better. Angel was good; she must never be allowed the chance to perform evil deeds.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Again, I am sorry for how short it is, but I`m finally starting to get some ideas, but in order to get to them I have to get through this, which is not so easy. So please, suffer through the short chapters, they will soon become longer again. And I am still looking for a Beta, so if you`re interested, throw me a line.


End file.
